The Ifs, Buts and In Betweens
by MagicFire
Summary: In a simple day for Draco, any thing in his mind is possible...even romances. Better than it sounds. XD For my MagicFire FKS...but with a twist. Read before judging it and please review! ONESHOT!


The Game of Love…DUN, DUN, DUN! Miss me? Ya did? Wow, that's sad. I updated like a day ago...lol, just kiddin' guys. Calm down. :p Sorry, I'm in overtime hyper mode right now (Oh God…). And please review and be happy about this one shot. I passed studying for a big test tomorrow for this one shot. I knew I'd forget the plot if I didn't type the whole thing now. I loose my train of thought very easily.

Disclaimer: Do I? Don't I? Well…NO!

* * *

"Hey, you gunna finish that?" Goyle asked poking at Draco's plate. Draco smacked him and grabbed his fork and stabbed Goyle in the arm then scooted down another seat next to Crabbe and Pansy Parkinson, also getting a good view of Ron, Harry and Hermione. He looked over cautiously; Goyle was still looking at him with his beady eyes. Draco sighed and pushed his plate over to him and then rested his head on the table. He felt in the pit of his stomach like he should go smack the trio around a bit and throw out some good insults he had been working on. But in stead he just keep eyeing them lazily. '_I'll get Potter in the Quidditch game this afternoon'_ he thought evilly with a wicked and sly smirk. 

Harry began laughing and pushing Ron around as Ron looked away embarrassed. Hermione had her back turned towards Draco, but he could tell she was laughing too. Then everytime Ron looked over at Mione, he'd blush even more.

'_EEWWW! I think Weasley likes Granger.' _Just watching Harry laugh and push Ron a little with laughs and slaps on the knee. It irked him to see Hermione turn the side sliding one leg over towards the pathway and steadily balanced herself on the bench reading her book that was perched on the seat next to her then looking up and scribbling notes down on her parchment.

Honestly in a way, he couldn't blame Ron. She was smart and pretty and could sometimes be a mystery to him…she kept him guessing. She was hard-headed and knew how to keep up with the boys, which was also a strong plus. He just wanted to-

'_Don't even go there, Malfoy.' _

It had actually been a while now; him getting those random thoughts of them together, too. And lately he had been pairing all the people he knew up.

He and Parkinson were obvious. But he just wished there was depth to her; they were too much alike to Draco in his mind. All she did was just try and impress him and push and bully people around with him- he didn't like it…it was his job and his _only_. She just seemed to try too hard. Sure she was head-strong, but she was more apart of his entourage with Crabbe and Goyle.

Which then got him thinking about other pairings that did actually seem fairly obvious to him. Like Ron and Hermione. …Or Potter and Hermione. Or Ron and Harry.

Or Crabbe and Goyle;

Draco shivered at the thought of that one. It was wrong on so many top levels and in so many ways.

"_In our fourth year when Malfoy went down your pants as a ferret, what were ya thinking'?" _

"_Well I was wishing it was you in stead of Draco."_

"_Me too." _

Yeah- really, really, REALLY wrong.

'_What about Granger?' _Asked a small voice in the corner of his mind. Draco winced and unwillingly glanced slightly over at Hermione. He tried making himself scowl but ended up whipping his head over to Parkinson. '_I HATE Granger! I do not like her at all. Pansy- Pansy Parkinson. C'mon! I've bugged and embarrassed people with her, danced with her at balls, worked with her in class- EVERYTHING! Still, at least Granger has longer hair than mine.'_

Even though deep down, Draco knew what he'd been repeating was true, a quick glance at Hermione made him wonder. Out of all the insane things... that kind of made sense.

He shook his head. No, he wasn't going to go there.

Looking out over the table, and watching how his friends and enemies just laughed and acted the way normal teenagers should have, Draco felt a twinge of guilt. He shouldn't be doing this to his friends OR enemies. Whoever they liked, or ended up with, was for them to decide.

Even is Harry ended up with Ron.

Even if Ron ended up with Pansy.

Even if he ended up Hermione.

Even if Crabbe ended up with Goyle. Just... for the sake for all things normal, Draco dearly hoped that they didn't invite him to the wedding. There were so many things wrong with the image of Goyle in a wedding dress. _So many things._

* * *

A/n: WWWAAAY different to what I usually do. I was testing myself…and my friend Kali Johnson who asked me to do something like this. I know it isn't even close to what she wanted because I kept writing about Draco liking Pansy Parkinson. Ha ha. I still hate Pansy, though. 

And Kali, HA HA! I am the last person you would ever think of writing about Draco liking Pansy. But I did- I didn't like it, but it was good enough for me.

Never again…_ever._

Also, THE ONLY COUPLE IN THIS I SUPPORT IS DM/HG! And way too many things in this are wrong in more ways than one so please don't point anything out (like all my other one shots).

And don't worry, from now on I'll only do Hermione/Draco centered first-kiss one shot fluffy stuff junk that I usually do. Also known as the MagicFire FKS (First-kiss-series).

So now please review! If ya had time to read the one shot, you have time to review! Even if it just says 'Good.' on it!

Love,  
MagicFire


End file.
